


Dinner

by Ravenclaw_blue



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Crack, F/M, I got bored, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_blue/pseuds/Ravenclaw_blue
Summary: "What? YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND I FIND OUT LIKE THIS?"





	Dinner

He dreaded this day his whole life. His father always said to him the only time a man time a man be brave is when he is afraid. So, he can be brave for Lizzie.  
"Mom can you set up an extra plate for dinner tonight?"  
"Sure honey," he hated when she called him that, what if she does that in front of Lizzie, she will think he is not cool. But she shares his love for Lord of the rings ,so she knows how cool he really is.  
"Is Jojen bringing, Meera too, because if he is I will have to go to the store" You should have told her by now you coward.  
"It's not Jojen mom. Its Elizabeth. Elizabeth Saltzman "  
"Is Elizabeth your girlfriend?" She asked teasingly . Baby photos are definitely being shown tonight. Take a deep breath Bran, you can do this.  
"Yes" he tried to get out of the kitchen as fast as he could, but his mother's voice stopped him.  
"What? YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND I FIND OUT LIKE THIS? No heads up, does your father know? Your siblings? I bet Robb know and didn't tell me. How long have you been dating this girl for?"  
"Yes she is my girlfriend. No dad and the rest of your offspring don't know. And it's going to be a a year in October. “  
" You had a girlfriend for a year and didn't tell us. Why? Is it because,he stopped her mid sentence  
"No her dads parents were also muggles."  
"So why haven't you brought this nice girl over?" Lizzie asked him the same question.  
"I was scared she didn't want to meet you, but she taught I didn't want her to met you", because even though he was scared ,especially of his mother, he really wanted her to met his family.  
"Ok bring her over around six, dinner will be done by then", this went a lot better than he expected. "Oh, Bran sweetie, all of us are looking forward to meeting her" What did she just say. No, no, no. "Robb just called me he is coming with Arya and Jon. Theon and Sansa will bring the kids to" Yup, the woman who gave birth to him was laughing her ass of in the kitchen.


End file.
